<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alien by Peter_Rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616392">Alien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit'>Peter_Rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Logan, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Giant Logic | Logan Sanders, Giant/Tiny, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Trafficking, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, Vore mention, alien patton, humans are smol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan just wanted to buy some illegal building materials, now he has a human instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp;; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan slipped through the stalls, blatantly ignoring as much illegal activity as he could. He came to this off sector market for a specific item, it wasn't his problem if there were things here that had been banned from the entire intergalactic alliance. He had brought just enough units to pay off the dealer that had the blustic process ring he needed and that was it. Nothing more. And if he was lucky he'd be able to swindle down a few more units. </p><p>He was so close to the meeting place now, he just had to keep his eyes forward.</p><p>"How much for the human?" Dammit!</p><p>Logan stopped in his tracks and looked over. A Snyther, a carnivorous species commonly known for its cruelty and for playing with its food, was leaning on a stall, looking bored as they tapped their claws on the metal top. However one of his eyes was fully fixated on a hanging cage with a small figure hunched over and looking rather petrified. Logan really wanted to take the non-emotional route and just keep moving forward. There was no guarantee the Snyther would make or the purchase and what it would do with the human if he did, and Logan only brought along enough units for the one purchase so he ran less of a risk of being robbed; he couldn’t possibly afford both the part he needed and whatever the human would be worth once he started asking about it. </p><p>However, it seems he has spent much too long with his empathetic and small shipmate, Patton, because he found his pawed feet rerouting their direction and heading towards the stall.</p><p>The stall held other crates and cages holding similarly small creature, all of value, but none as sentient as the human- who was looking rather green at the mere idea of the Snyther taking him. Logan sighed, he guessed a person's life was far more important than the side project he had been working on, and far more explainable if he was caught by the authorities then using illegal building materials.</p><p>"Was I mistaken, or did I overhear you say that you had a human for purchase?" Logan asked as he stepped up to the stall, pulling his hood down and allowing his ears to pop up, "Intriguing creatures, I have 200 units."</p><p>The Snyther hissed at him, "Back off, Lorom! 250 for the human."</p><p>"Quite a lot for a snack, don't you think?" Logan questioned, "At least I intend to keep it for a purpose- 300."</p><p>The human was looking at Logan astonishedly, and he could tell that the small thing wasn’t sure if they should be relieved or worried at the prospect of being purchased by him instead. However the Orinnk that currently had the human couldn't have looked more pleased at the current bidding war over a person that Logan was sure he was going to accept barely 100 units for. </p><p>"400 units," The Snyther glared at Logan with all four reptilian eyes, quite a feat for it's species to keep attention on one thing for so long. </p><p>Logan merely rolled his eyes and faced the Orinnk, "I have 600 units in transferable cards right now. You can take them and I'll take the runt you so clearly don't want and they'll probably take the next thing you hand them, Synther's aren't picky."</p><p>The Synther bristled, the short plume of feathers along their neck was standing on edge, "Listen here you-"</p><p>"Deal." The Orinnk cut him off. Logan allowed himself a smile as he pulled out the units and handed them off. The Orinnk unhooked and handed him the cage without another word.</p><p>Logan lifted his hood back up, pushing his ears under the fabric, and walked briskly back to where his ship was docked, not daring to glance down at the human as he didn't want to see their fear, and definitely not back at the Synther who he could hear shouting curses at him and the Orinnk. He quickly clambered up the ladder of his ship and pulled himself inside, locking the door behind him. He sighed in relief as walked through to the living quarters and set the cage on the kitchenette bar.</p><p>He reached to open the door of the cage when a blur of blue came zipping through the hallway with feathery wings and attaching to his face. "Logan!"</p><p>Logan chuckled and pulled the Mothraal off and held him in his cupped paws, "Hello to you as well, Patton."</p><p>"You're back early. Did something happen? You're not hurt are you?" Patton asked, his wings fluttering nervously as he looked over his face for injury and his antennae twitched the air, reading Logan's emotions. It was then that Patton felt the new presence in the air and looked over at the bar, "OH!"</p><p>"Yes.." Logan said, locking eyes with the human before looking away, "I may have made... a different purchase then originally planned."</p><p>"I can see why," Patton cooed and he glided out of Logan's paws and onto the counter. He sent the human a soft smile and approached slowly, "Hi-ya Kiddo.”</p><p>The human didn’t respond, instead looking nervously between Logan and Patton. It seemed he still wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. He had backed himself to the back of the cage, pushing himself against the bars.</p><p>Patton carefully undid the latch, opening the door and standing out of the way; he knew what a human was capable of doing to someone like him and did not want to present himself as an obstacle. "There you go. See? You can come out. I'm not gonna hurt you."</p><p>The human's eyebrows creased in confusion as he slowly creeped out of the cage. The moment he was out and a few steps away he stood up straight, glaring at Logan with a fire. "And what did you have planned for me? Because if you think I'll listen to a single thing you say you are gravely mistaken."</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow, "Bold talk from someone that just narrowly escaped being a Snyther's snack."</p><p>"Logan!" Patton chastised and stepped next to the human, "Logan doesn't have any plans, really, he just didn't want to leave you."</p><p>“But he said-” The human started, but Logan cut him off.</p><p>“If I had let them know I saw you as anything more than an object they may have suspected me to be someone who would report them to the authorities, compromising any deal and possibly putting me in danger. Also, I only had 1000 units and I did not need them raising the price because I showed concern.”</p><p>“You only spent 600!” The human exclaimed. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Logan scoffed, “I wasn’t aware that you would feel personally offended by the amount of units you were worth, which, by the way, would have been approximately 100 before I stepped up.”</p><p>“Logan!” Patton yelled at him again, before walking in front of the human to gain his attention, but still staying out of immediate reach, "Don't listen to him, alright! What matters is that you're here and safe, right! No one's gonna hurt you anymore."</p><p>The human glared at the floor before mumbling, “He’s not wrong.”</p><p>Patton blinked, wings twitching, “What?”</p><p>“The Orinnk asked for 150,” The human mumbled, his cheeks oddly red and actual tears pooling in his eyes. He pushed the palm of his hand to his left eye, wiping away the droplet that was dangerously close to dripping down his face, “I’m sorry, I should be grateful that I’m alive, not getting angry about something as irrelevant as my worth."</p><p>Something clicked in Logan’s head and he nodded, “Ah, I see,” he hummed, “However illogical, you seem to be confusing the price of which you were marked with your personal worth as a living creature in our universe. I can assure you there is no correlation between the two. You are a one of a kind creation that has such an infinitesimal amount of worth that it is completely incalculatable. To believe that you can put an accurate price for everything you are and worth is preposterous notion.”</p><p>The human was now looking up at him with such awe, his eyes wide and leaking a considerable amount of tears- happy or relieved ones he believed, and more than he believed was capable of any species, but he had heard that humans cried easier than most. </p><p>Logan’s ears straighten out in embarrassment and he adjusted his glasses, “Those are just the facts of course.” He glanced at Patton, hopping to possibly have made the Mothraal proud, however his shipmate was instead stifling a giggle, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Logan grew confused, “What?”</p><p>“You used the word ‘infinitesimal’ wrong!” He blurted out, beaming brightly, his antennae actually glowing, “It means really really small, Lo-Lo!”</p><p>Logan gaped, “No- No it does not!”</p><p>Patton laughed, “It does!”</p><p>Logan whimpered and his fur stood up on end at his embarrassing slip up, as he realized Patton was right. Patton was laughing heavily and even the human had taken to chuckling. Logan pouted, but after watching the two small creatures’ smiles for a minute it was mostly superficial, he didn’t mind the slight mistake as much if it brought this much joy to them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>